1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to toys; and, more particularly, to a self-propelled recreational rolling toy vehicle particularly suitable for use by a child.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recreational toys of all types have had continuing popularity over the years. Various kinds of rolling self-propelled toys have been proposed over the years but such have been found to be generally unsatisfactory. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,617 to Smith, one such toy is described. However, in the Smith device, the child is tumbled freely therein which can greatly frighten a young child. There is also no restraint to travel of the toy. A similar device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,674,260 but such is merely meant to be rocked along a surface. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,066,951 to Gray, a freely rotatable ball is shown which does not have a seat for the user and does not move in a confined area. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,713 to Cudmore, a rocking capsule is disclosed but such is irregularly shaped and therefore does not roll evenly. Further, the child is tossed freely about and is not kept in a confined, predetermined path.
There is thus a need for a rolling toy which is comfortable, inexpensive and confines the child and restraints his or her movement during rolling thereof.